Paired
by Yutaka Satoe
Summary: There's a new employee at Pantasia! A friend has come to work with our usual group, and this "New Person" seemed to have caught Kanmuri's eye. So what's going to happen now? Pairing Madness.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people! This is my first Yakitate! Japan fanfic, so_** NO**_ FLAMES. I support only constructive comments. In this fanfic, I assumed that the Yakitate 9 ended somewhere in July. It's now August.

Yes, this is going to include pairings, but there's no Yaoi. I have no idea how to write those...Haha!

Pairings...WOOHOO!!

Azuma x Tsukino (Yup, the main favourite)

Suwabara x Monica (Hm...I'm not really sure if there would be, but if I can't do it, it would be hinted)

Okay! You have never seen these pairings before...I just made them up. Haha!

Kawachi x Sophie (WHEE!! Haha. Quite impossible, doncha' think?)

Kanmuri x er...OC? (Right...The lucky/unlucky girl should be featured in this chappie...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yakitate! Japan

Now, to chapter 1!!

(Tsukino POV)

Tsukino walked down the corridors of Pantasia Main Branch. Into the lift, past some rooms, finally, she is in front of the door of her office. She sighed. It was one month after the Yakitate 9 competition. She pushed the door open.

In her office was the people she called her best friends. She was never really liked my any of her relatives, and barely anyone talked to her in school. It was until she met these guy that changed her life completely. Come to think about it, it was because of them that she was even here, in the president's office. Tsukino looked around her really big office to see the usual scene

Kanmuri had his usual grey laptop on the coffee table (A/N: It IS called a coffee table, right?). He was sitting on the sofa, bending over and completely engrossed in whatever he is doing. Tsukino wondered how he could always be doing research and still not get tired of it.

Beside him was Manager. Manager was reading the newspaper, particularly the horse racing section, murmuring bets aloud. Not very interesting.

On the other side of the table was another sofa. Kawachi was there, sipping his cup of coffee and talking to Azuma. Tsukino looked at Azuma. He was the one that showed her she was not alone. He was the one who made her president. He was the one who saved Pantasia. Her Pantasia.

He was also the one she loved.

How much Tsukino adored him, she herself did not know.

(End POV)

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san!" Tsukino said, smiling, as she walked to her work table (A/N: or whatever it's called)

"Ah. Ohayo gozaimazu, Tsukino-san." Kanmuri, the most polite of the whole group, greeted her first, and looked down and continued his everlasting research.

"Ohayo." Manager mumbled, still reading the papers.

"Ohayo, Tsukino-san." Kawachi took another sip of coffee.

"Ohayo, Tsukino!" Azuma smiled.

Why just "Tsukino", you may ask. Tsukino and Azuma had been going out together for a whole month now, so it would be weird if it is "Tsukino-san", right? Wait, why is everyone here? Well, Tsukino transferred them from the South Tokyo Branch to the Main Branch, also asking some of those from the Main Branch to transfer to the South Tokyo Branch.

"You're early, Tsukino-san." Kanmuri said, still looking at his laptop. "It isn't even opening time yet."

"Ah, yes. Today, we'll have a new employee. She's here already. Please come in!" Tsukino called.

The door opened. A young lady with shoulder-length dark orange hair and blue orbs came in.

"Please introduce yourself." Tsukino said with a smile.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! I'm Takaya Shino. I'm 18 years old and I have just graduated from my PhD from Tokyo University(A/N:Is there such a place? If there isn't, let's assume I made it up) two months ago. This is my first job, but I've been baking bread since I was 9." Takaya said.

"You're 18?" Kanmuri looked (finally) up.

"Yup. How old is everyone here?" Takaya asked.

"I'm 18 too." Kanmuri said, "Well, maybe still 17. My birthday's not until November." (Is it correct? I kinda calculated it)

"I'm 25." Kawachi said.(Random number...)

"16." Azuma smiled.

"I'm 16 too." Tsukino said.

"31..." Manager mumbled yet again.

"Well, Yoroshiku!!" Takaya smiled.

"One question. What subject did you gratuate from?" Kanmuri asked.

"Hey, good question. I was wondering that myself." Kawachi looked at Takaya.

"Food Science."

"Oh! I need to go now! Have fun getting along with each other!" Tsukino ran out of the office.

"Where's she going?" Takaya asked.

"School." Azuma answered.

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Kanmuri Shigeru. Like you, I have also gratuated in Food Science." They shook hands. "Wow! Your hands are cold! Wait. Pardon me, but do you have Snow Storm Hands?" Takaya did not answer, she only smiled.

"Really? Anyway, I'm Kawachi Kyosuke. Nice to meet ya!" They shook hands. "Are you sure you're okay, Kanmuri. Her hands are as hot as yours." Kawachi looked at Kanmuri, both being very surprised.

"Hi! I'm Azuma Kazuma." The handshake. "Takaya-san! Your hands are even warmer than mine! You have the Flame Arm, right?" Everyone was now surprised.

"Snow Storm Hands, Solar hands, Flame arm? WAIT! You have the legendary Cold-Blooded hands, right?!" Manager stood up, shouting.

"Bingo! I never expected anyone to guess that quickly." Takaya smiled.

"Cold-Blooded Hands? What's that?" Kawachi looked curious.

"It's even rarer than the Solar Hands or Snow Storm Hands. Cold-Blooded Hands can take the place of both of those. Like its name, it acts like it is cold-blooded. The person's hands can be freezing cold, but once it touches something warm, it can be as hot as the Flame Arm." Manager's long explanation went on.

After they introduced each other in even more detail, it's time to work! Everyone went into a huge kitchen and started baking. Kawachi abandoned his personal kitchen and opted to work with his friends in a bigger kitchen when they were transferred. It was a lot more fun this way. After all, they were best friends, right?

YAY! It's finished! I just assumed some of the ages and I came up with the cold-blooded hands thing. Well, hope yer have enjoyed it and remember to review!

If you are confused, "Takaya" is her surname and "Shino" is her given name.

Claimer: Takaya Shino belongs to me, so you can't take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really late update. I've been really busy with homework, exams, and other stuff. Anyway, this is chapter 2!**

Takaya looked out of the window. She sighed. It has been one month since she started work. No, she was definitely not bored of baking bread everyday. It's just...this strange feeling. Why is it that each time she sees Kanmuri, she gets this feeling. Takaya shook her head. Maybe it's just the strong winds. Wait, there are strong winds in September?

"Ngh! Maybe I should get someone to play tennis with me." Takaya said, quite loudly, unfortunately.

"Tennis?" Takaya turned. She forgot Kanmuri was on her right, while Azuma and Tsukino were on her left.

"Er...Yeah! Since it's pretty cooling outside, I was thinking of playing tennis. I haven't played it in a long time."

"How about this Sunday evening?" Tsukino suggested.

"Sure, but where?" Kawachi asked from the sofa.

"I'm a member at a local country club, so I can bring you in as guest..."Takaya said.

"Hm...Good idea." Kanmuri mumbled.

"Huh? Said something?" Azuma turned.

"No, no."

"Well, I'm be taking my leave now. See you later!" Tsukino ran out of the office.

"We should get working too." Everyone went into their huge kitchen.

Azuma was making one of his Ja-pans again. It was Ja-pan #43: 324 Layer Croissant. As Azuma placed it into the oven, Kawachi looked at him warily.

"Don't worry.It oven won't blow." Kawachi turned and saw Kanmuri place a hand on his shoulder.

"Y...Yeah."

BANG! The door was swung open. Everyone turned and saw Kuroyanagi.

"Listen up! In two weeks time, we'll hold the preliminaries for the Pantasia Newcomers Battle. This time, the theme is-"Kuroyanagi was but short.

"Sorry, Kuroyan, but isn't the Newcomers Battle supposed to be held once a year? It's the second time this year! It was held in January this year,right?" Kawachi asked.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ALREADY?!" Kuroyanagi yelled. "Anyway, the theme is:Bake a good tasting bread using no more than 5 ingredients. And the reason why we're holding this twice a year is because there are already 53 people who were hired in these 8 months!! That's all! Sumit this bread before the 20th September." And with that, Kuroyanagi went out.

"5 ingredients? That's pretty easy, if you ask me." Takaya said.

"Really? Each baker would use 5 ingredients, that's for sure. Now, you need to work for the taste! Not just that, it needs to be able to maintain its freshness too." Kanmuri said.

"Oh. Then why not I just make rye bread?"Takaya answered.

"... ... ...GREAT IDEA! I don't think anyone would come up with that so easily!" Kanmuri exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to bake rye bread?" Kawachi asked.

"Rye bread needs sourdough. Sourdough is easy to make, but when it comes down to adding it to bread, it gets tough, especially on beginners. When you add sourdough to bread, a very small amount must be added, 20-25 percent of starter dough, to be exact. Apart from that, bread with sourdough would take a longer time to ferment." Kanmuri explained.

"Hm...Would it be a good idea to make traditional German pumpernickel? Only rye, flour, water, chocolate and coffee. There, five ingredients done." Takaya said while thinking.(A/N:Wait, is that all? I think so.)

"Yeah, but I thought pumpernickels need 16 to 24 hours of baking in a low temperature, steam-filled oven." Kawachi said.

"It's not a problem. I just bought a microwave with the oven function. It can also produce steam and it can bake at 120 degrees Celsius for as long as I want." Takaya smiled at Kawachi's stunned expression.

"Really? Then I take it that the preliminaries are no problem." Kanmuri raised an eyebrown.

"Yeah."

(That evening, Takaya's POV)

Takaya walked around Harajuku, her neighborhood. She had to find some high quality rye. Sigh. It was really a pain. On her left, it was cosplaying world. On her right, it was Gothic Lolita world. Harajuku was a place of fashion, but why isn't there any proper place that sells rye?

After searching for an hour, Takaya went back home. She owned a small apartment in one of those tall buildings. Her only companion was her cat, Kana. Her parents? They're somewhere in Saitama. Yup. She came to Tokyo all by herself.

(Next day, in Tsukino's office, still Takaya's POV)

Takaya went in, emitting a sad aura.

"Ano...Takaya-san. I have something to give you..." Kanmuri said.

"Huh?"

"I passed by a shop that sold some good rye from Germany while I was walking home yesterday. I thought I'll give you some." Kanmuri gave Takaya a bag of rye.

Gone was the sad aura. Takaya took it and went on with her "Thank you thank you thank you..." to Kanmuri.

"Really, it was no big deal. After all, we're friends, right?"

**End of chapter 2! Yes, I know it's pretty boring. Remember to review!**


End file.
